


Loquacious

by pjordha



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is tired of wishing she were with the right Hastings.</p>
<p>Written for the Green Beer & Kisses 2014: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle</p>
<p>Prompt: She's The Man, Olivia/Viola, the right Hastings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loquacious

Loquacious, _She's The Man_ , Olivia/Viola, the right Hastings / by Pjordha

Written for the Green Beer & Kisses 2014: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle

 

 

“Where were you, girl? I’ve been looking all over for you,” Viola screeched as Olivia slipped into their dorm room from the hallway. “I was at practice and Sebastian texted me from the road to say you two broke up and then I got into this huge fight with Duke about us not going to the same college in the fall and then thought I lost my left cleat but then I found it but it smells like peppermint which I can't figure out and—what’s the matter with you?”

 

“When do you have time to breathe?” Olivia chuckled nervously as she placed her stuff on her desk.

 

Viola plopped down on Olivia's bed like she owned that one, too. “Don’t change the subject. What happened with my brother?”

 

“Maybe that’s between me and him, sweetie?”

 

Viola snorted. “Yeah, right. You’re, like, one of my best buds, and he’s my twin brother, so you know I’ll find out anyway.” Viola kicked her shoes off and stretched out on Olivia's bed. “C’mon, you know I’ll just find out anyway, so might as well tell me yourself. Sebastian never could keep a secret.” Olivia cleared her throat and stood in place. “What? Why are you all over there? Oh, crap.” Viola sniffed her armpit, then shrugged. “I don’t _think_ I reek, I mean I took a shower after practice and everything, but it’s been a while since I did laundry and you know I never wash my lucky socks when the team’s on a winning streak and—seriously, what is the _matter_ with you, Olivia? You’re letting me ramble. You _never_ let me ramble. Did Sebastian cheat on you? Did you cheat on him? Oh my gosh! What should I do? Whose side do I take? Should I offer to beat you up or something? I mean, I think I could take you, but you've got those kick-ass nails and…what…are…you…doing?”

 

Olivia had locked the door, toed off her shoes, and removed her sweater while Viola had been babbling. It was only when she'd pulled open her tight, white fitted shirt that Viola took notice. “What? I’m taking my clothes off.”

 

“Uh, obviously,” Viola chuckled as she quickly sat up on the bed and crossed her legs. “I mean why are you, um, doing that now?”

 

“What, we’ve undressed in front of each other before.” Viola opened her mouth to respond, and it stayed open as Olivia pulled her shirt off and slipped out of her pants.

 

“Did you know your panties and bra match? Is that on purpose? I thought women only did that in catalogs.”

 

Olivia laughed heartily, like she hadn't felt like laughing for ages. "Thanks. I needed that. I've been feeling lost lately.”

 

“Aw, honey.” Viola's gaze fixed momentarily on Olivia's cleavage. “You want some chocolate or something?”

 

Olivia flipped her hair. “I’d rather have a hug.”

 

"Well, c'mere, girl! I'll hug the crap outta you!" Olivia hesitated, then took a few fast steps into Viola's outstretched arms. Viola gasped at her friend's tight grip. "It's ok, sweetie. You'll get over him eventually."

 

Olivia sighed. "You don't understand," she whispered down into Viola's hair, long and tickling her arms, not short like the other Sebastian's, and not a cute mop of a wig like the _real_ — "It wasn't the same, you know."

 

"What," Viola stammered, her face smothered between Olivia's breasts, "wasn't the same?"

 

"Seb—your brother. I thought it'd be the same, that he'd be just like… _my_ Sebastian."

 

Viola blew Olivia's hair out of her eyes and looked up at her friend. "Y-your Sebastian? Like…you mean, when _I_ was—"

 

"I really tried to make it work with him, but…" Olivia reached behind her back to undo her bra. "I just got so tired of pretending I was with the right Hastings." Viola held her breath as she watched Olivia's bra fall to the floor. Her arms stayed tightly around Olivia's hips.

 

"Um… _saywhatnow_?"

 

"Every time I was with him…I was wishing he was you."

 

Viola chanced a quick glance up at her friend's scared face. "You mean me as Sebastian."

 

"No," Olivia whispered as she bent to slip off her panties, "just you. Even when you were wearing a wig and taping your chest flat and pretending to be a boy…it was still you."

 

"Me?"

 

Olivia smoothed her fingers through Viola's long brown hair, looked down into the big green eyes she fell for ages ago. "Yes, Viola, you."

 

"But I'm a girl—I mean, we're both—wo-wo-ladies."

 

Olivia licked her bottom lip and slid effortlessly down into Viola's lap. "I know."

 

Viola's eyes widened, and her hands on Olivia's now bare hips started to sweat. "So, um, let me get this straight, 'cause I'm totally freakin' out right here. You like me, like in a boy-girl way, but actually in a girl-girl way and, whoa, you're totally naked in my lap right now and, ok, fine, if I have to be honest it's not like I never thought about it, I mean, you're hot and everything, I'm not blind, and, ok, full disclosure, after you stayed at my house last Easter and we shared my twin bed for two nights, I might have had a _teensy_ little dream where we made out and—"

 

Viola was still talking a few seconds into the kiss. Olivia held Viola's face still as she pressed their lips together, and eventually Olivia's words stopped and all that came from her throat were slightly confused…and then interested…and then enthusiastic whimpers. Olivia started speaking herself, as she kissed all over her friend's face and into her hair, stuff about how long she'd wanted this, and how hard it had been for her to accept it, and how tired she was of fighting it, and how good Viola felt in her arms. Viola nodded her head through it, not really paying as much attention to Olivia's words as she was to Olivia's body.

 

"You wanna take your clothes off?"

 

Viola nodded quickly. When she reached for the hem of her shirt, she asked sheepishly, "Can I leave my lucky socks on?"

 

***

 

"You're so quiet." Olivia hadn't exactly expected Viola to be a chatterbox in bed, but she'd thought—fantasized—that Viola would at least moan a lot, say her name a lot, something. She'd kissed over nearly every inch of Viola's naked body, which garnered merely a few deep sighs. "Who'd have thought that _I'd_ be the one making so much noise," Olivia chuckled. Viola slid a hand from Olivia's left breast down to her ass, pressing firmly until Olivia got the message and lined herself against Viola's mons _just so_. Viola grunted something and squeezed her eyes shut. "What was that, Viola?"

 

"Shh…pls."

 

"What?" Olivia leaned down to lick wet swipes over Viola's nipples. "I didn't quite catch that." She thrust forward, hard, hissing at the friction created between their legs. "Could you repeat that, baby?"

 

"I said _shut up_ already so I can come!"

 

Olivia laughed, not at all offended. "Whatever you say."


End file.
